How Do I Live?
by bratgirl25
Summary: hey guys its me lobogirl got locked outta my old account here is the FINAL version i hope anyways Of How do i live now called how do live version 3.1


How do I live? 

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Not the song, not show zip zilch nada!

It had been 2 hours since Logan left for London and Rory couldn't stop crying she was on the couch sobbing Colin and Finn had gone to check up on her and stayed because of her current state. She must have fallen back asleep when she woke up she decided to turn on the radio and the first song that she heard was how do I live? When she heard the first few lines to the song. As she listened to the song she was thinking about Logan and wondering how would she live without him for a whole year. After putting the radio on she went into their bed, which was now her bed and just held his pillow and sobbed.

How do I, get through a night without you  
If I had to live without you,  
What kind of life would that be...

Oh I, need you in my arms need you to hold  
Your my world, my heart, my soul, if you ever leave  
Baby you would take away everything good in my life

Colin and Finn had woken up and found Rory holding his pillow and went to her side Finn on one side Colin on the other telling her it would be okay.

" I can't do this he is my middle he's the one and he's gone for a whole year and god knows what can happen." Rory said.

"Love if it is meant to be then this is just a test of your love for each other prove the dark lord wrong about you being a gold digger when you are nothing of the sort" Finn told her

"Yeah Rory everything will be okay Finn is right. Prove his parents wrong just take it a day at a time." Colin told her.

_And tell me now, how do I live without you  
I want to know,  
How do I breathe without you  
If you ever go,  
How do I ever, ever survive  
How do I, how do I, _Oh_ how do I live_

As she was listening to song she realized she needed to be strong he would come back to her if they were meant to be. "I hope you guys are right. "She told Colin and Finn.

"Don't worry Rory we'll be here with you to keep you company while he's gone so just don't expect us to watch chick flicks with you that's where we draw the line" Colin said with a smirk

"Oh darn you caught me" Rory told him sarcastically while laughing

"There's that smile we all know and love" Finn told her with an arm around her shoulder.

"Thanks you guys are so sweet" she said to them while hugging them both.

_Without you, there'd be no sun in my sky  
there would be no love in my life,  
there'd be a world left for me_

_And I, baby I don't know what I would do  
I'd be lost if I lost you, if you ever leave  
Baby you would take away everything real in my life_

_Please tell me baby  
How do I go on  
If you ever leave,  
Baby you would take away everything, need you with me  
Baby don't you know that your everything, good in my life_

As the song ended there was a knock at the door it was Lorelai she came in and went to her daughter's side and held her as she cried.

"Mommy he's gone he is the one" Rory said as she sobbed. Lorelai just said, "Shhh it's okay baby just let it out let it out"

As she was drifting off to sleep she wondered how she would survive without him there with her. She realized then that just had to take it a day at time like Colin had told her and to prove his family wrong like Finn had told her.

Epilogue.

4 years later

Rory and Logan broke up but she did find her one and it was someone she least expected!

Finn!

When Logan came he told Rory that he had met a woman in London one night and they had too much drink as it turns out they had slept together and she was pregnant so he went back to London.

A few months after that that she lost both her grandparents the same year to a drunk driver so then she became the Gilmore heiress and then Francine died the next year so she became heiresses to both company's.

A year after the whole Logan cheating thing happened Rory Finn and Colin became really good friends by then people saw a spark between Rory and Finn. When Finn asked her out that warm July night she later on the very same night called her mother and told her to come to Las Vegas because she and Finn were going to get married the next day.

Saying: "Mom call dad tell Luke Lane and Zach then book a flight to Las Vegas Finn and I are getting married tomorrow "

And on that next day Rory Gilmore – Hayden became: Rory Gilmore Hayden – Morgan

A year later Rory and Finn moved into what used to the Gilmore mansion now it's just the Morgan household completely remodeled and just in time for the homecoming of their newborn daughter Charissa Lorelai Hope Morgan.

The End.

A/N please review and ignore all grammar mistakes if there are any.


End file.
